1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a towing connector and more particularly, to a female connector member for towing connector, which has a buzzer and a light emitting diode (LED) circuit board mounted in an accommodation chamber of the connector body thereof and electrically connected to the reversing light terminal and grounding terminal so that the buzzer gives an audio warning signal and the LED circuit board gives a visual warning signal when the towing vehicle is moving backwards.
2. Description of the Related Art
A female connector member for towing connector is known having a plurality of electric wires for connection to the left directional light, right directional light, license light (tail light), stop light, 12V car battery and reversing light of a towing vehicle. When the towing vehicle is moving backwards, the reversing light will be turned on to give a visual warning signal. However, this visual warning signal may be not seen in a particular angle.